The conventional construction of a push chair consists of two A frames linked by cross struts and having a seat located between them. Each of the two feet of each A frame has a wheel attached; one of the sloping sides of each A frame is extended at its upper end to form handle means by which the push chair can be pushed; and one of the three sides of the A frame (usually the side which extends to the handle) is hinged so that the buggy can be folded up eg. for storage. In some designs of push chair, the two A frames can also be collapsed together—this is commonly termed an umbrella fold.